Die Rückkehr des Hatep
Kurz vor der zweiten Landesmeisterschaft kam ein riesiger Güterzug aus Sabaku no Kuni im Hauptbahnhof von Capital City an. Er sollte eine wichtige Lieferung einiger Güter und eine deutliche Verbesserung der Handeslbeziehungen darstellen. Doch stattdessen stiegen unheimlich viele Mumien aus den Wagons und vier Männer mit Anubis-Masken trugen eine Senfte auf den Bahnhofsplatz. Ihnen folgte ein Tross aus vier weiteren solcher Männer und in der Mitte einem in Seide gekleideten Menschen, der im Gesicht einen Schleier trug. Der Mann verkündete, dieser Zug sei überfallen worden und nun sei Capital City und damit ganz Domino Country von Pharao Hatep besetzt. Dieser, so fand man schnell heraus, war vor einigen Jahrhunderten Herrscher von Sabaku gewesen. König Domino war bald zum Ort des Geschehens geilt, um die Lage zu klären. Der gesamte Sicherheitsdienst in der Hauptstadt war herbeigeeilt, da die Mumien zivilisten angegriffen hatten, und drängte die Untoten zurück. Chief Trust machte sich mit einer Verstärkung dorthin auf, die die Sicherheit in der sonstigen Stadt gewährleisten sollte, bevor die kriminellen bemerkten, dass die Ordnungshüter abgezogen worden waren. Commander White bewegte sich mit seiner Sondertruppe in die Hauptstadt, um ein militärisches Eingreifen im Notfall zu ermöglichen. Immer mehr Mumien strömten aus dem Zug, bald waren es hunderte von Untoten. Man kontaktierte die Regierung von Sabaku, aber die wusste auch nichts und wollte nun die Waren und die Bahn-Mitarbeiter ausfindig machen. Tatsächlich stieg irgendwann der Zugführer aus, um dessen Gesicht nun ein Truban gewickelt war. Der König wollte zunächst mit dem in Seide gekleideten Mann verhandeln, bis dieser darauf verwies, dass Gottkönig Hatep, anscheinend in der Senfte, nicht verhandeln würde, sondern sich nehme, was er will. Selbst der König konnte sie nicht überreden, mit dem Pharao sprechen zu dürfen. Doch als der Sicherheitsdienst eintraf und sich die Duellanten vornahm, stimmte man einem Duell zu. Der Zugführer spielte gegen Chief Trust. Chief Trust Eine Bedingung war allerdings, das der Zugführer anfangen durfte. Chief vs Zugführer Beide Seiten waren zuversichtlich, zu siegen. #Zug: Dumme Mumie (1700ATK); Falle verdeckt #Chief: Mystischer Raumtaifun zerstört verdeckte Falle; Felsbrockenkrieger (1800ATK), zerstört Dumme Mumie (Zug: 7900LP); Falle verdeckt #Zug: Gefräßiger Pyramidenhund (500ATK), wirft weitere Dumme Mumie ab um diesem durch seinen Effekt deren ATK zu geben (Hund: 2200ATK); aktiviert den Zauber namens Heer der Katzen, wirft dritte Dumme Mumie ab, um 4 Katzen-Spielmarken (500ATK) für diesen Zug zu beschwören; Hund zerstört Felsbrockenkrieger, durch dessen Effekt zwei Felsbrocken-Spielmarken (0 DEF) beschworen werden; zwei Katzen zerstören je einen Fels; 2 Katzen direkt (Chief: 7000LP); Ende: Katzen werden zerstört #Chief: Stachelschraubenigel (800ATK); aktiviert verdecktes Letztes Angebot, beschwört gegen Lifepoints (Chief: 6500LP) und mit dem Igel als Tribut seinen Cybertech-Alligator (2500LP), der den Hund zerstört (Zug: 7600LP) #Zug: Beschwört Richter des Pharao, indem er Hund aus dem Spiel entfernt (2000ATK | Beschwörung nur durch Entfernung eines Finsternis-Monsters aus dem Friedhof, dann keine Normalbeschwörung/Setzen in diesem Zug und so lange das Monster auf dem Feld ist; wenn er ein Monster angreift, das weniger ATK hat als er, erhält der Gegner zusätzlich die ATK seines Monsters als Schaden; wenn es mehr ATK hat als er, wird es ohne Schadensberechnung zerstört; jede Endphase 1000 Schaden); zerstört durch dessen Effekt den Alligator; Mystischer Raumtaifun zerstört Letztes Angebot; Ende (Zug: 6600LP) #Chief: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Zug: Rüstet Richter mit Ägyptische Klinge aus (2500ATK), zerstört verdeckten Majestätischen Drachen (0ATK/0DEF, damit auch kein Schaden); aktiviert Abrüstung, zerstört Ausrüstungskarte für 1000LP, Ende (Zug: 6600LP) #Chief: Feuerameise Ascator (300ATK) greift Richter an und wird zerstört (Chief: 5200LP), durch dessen Effekt wird der Alligator bis zur Endphase wiederbelebt; Falle: Ruf des Sensenmanns (belebt Ameise wieder); Synchro der beiden Monster zu Sternenstaubdrache (2500ATK) #Zug: Richter greift Drachen an und löst dessen Effekt aus: Drache opfert sich und annulliert den Effekt des Richters; Replay-Regel: Richter greift erneut an (Chief: 3200LP) Monster verdeckt (Effekt des Richters kann dies nicht mehr verbieten); Ende: Drache kehrt zurück #Chief: Magnadrache (1400ATK); Drache zerstört Richter (Zug: 6100LP); Magna zerstört verdeckte Wüstenratte (200DEF), die den Zugführer durch ihren Effekt zwei Karten ziehen lässt; Falle veredeckt #Zug: Endlich die ersehnte Karte! Aktiviert Ritual der Pharaonen, entfernt alle drei Dummen Mumien, um Totengott (3000ATK) zu beschwören, Chief aktiviert Sicherheitsrisiko entfernen (Effekt des Totengottes wird annulliert); Totengott zerstört Drachen (Chief: 2800LP) #Chief: Ruft Stachelschraubenigel durch dessen eigenen Effekt zurück, opfert ihn zu burgturm und synchronisiert mit Magnadrache zu Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler (3000ATK) + Reptilianischer Zorn (3800ATK, Typ Reptil); aktiviert Synchro-Druckwelle und zerstört Totengott; Erzunterweltler greift direkt an (Zug: 2300LP); Falle verdeckt #Zug: Beschwört Schlaue Mumie (1500ATK), die seine Lifepoints erhöht (Zug: 3000LP); aktiviert Böser Fluch-Angriff, opfert Mumie, um Chief dessen ATK als Schaden zuzufügen, Chief aktiviert die Konterfalle Blutrotes Feuer und fügt seinem Gegner stattdessen den doppelten Schaden zu (Zug: 0LP) Damit gewinnt der Chief gegen den Zugführer, dessen Deck sich in Luft auflöst. Verbleib von SW Vor dem Ausbruch der Kriese begab sich SW nach Sabaku no Kuni, da er spürte, dass das Böse dort wuchs. Sein Eindringen wurde jedoch von Hatep bemerkt, der sich aber die Macht des Weltcupsiegers kennend im Innersten Sabaku no Kunis verbarg. Sandra, die durch das unerkannte Eingreifen Gaiphags in die Spährenreise in Sabaku no Kuni gelandet war, weckte mit ihrem Duellstil und ihrer Macht in einem Sieg gegen den Wandernden Duellanten Kazuki Hateps Aufmerksamkeit. Hatep gab sich ihr als der Gottkönig Mundo Dominos aus und versprach ihr sich mit ihr zu duellieren, wenn sie einen Verbrecher in seinem Reich beseitigen würde, und nannte ihr den momentanen Aufentaltsort SWs. Zudem belegte er Sandras Deck mit einer Antiken Magie, die ihr, wenn sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen würde, zu passenden Karten helfen würde, was durch das Deckthema von Sandras Deck ermöglicht wurde. Sandra nahm das Angebot an und zog gegen SW. Sie siegte im ersten Duell durch ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten und SW im zweiten durch die seinen. Im dritten Duell jedoch aktivierte sich die Magie Hateps und wendete das sonst von SW gewonnene Duell zu einem Sieg Sandras. Sandra wollte SW nun vor den Gottkönig schleifen, doch dieser konnte sie von der Wahrheit überzeugen. Plötzlich tauchte ein Untergebener Hateps auf, der die Entwicklung beobachtet hatte, und Sandra aufforderte den Verbrecher auszuliefern, besonders da sie im dritten Kampf nur durch die Magie Hateps gesiegt hätte. Wutentbrannt wollte Sandra den Untergebenen Angreifen, doch SW stellte sich ihr in den Weg und meinte, dass dies ein Konflikt seiner Welt sei und sie die Lösung dieses nicht auch noch auf sich nehmen müsse. In einem kurzen Duell schlug er den Untergebenden mit Leichtigkeit und beschloss mit Sandra nach Naverona Mundo zu gehen, um bei der Aufklärung der Lage zu assestieren. Folgen Dier Zugführer brach zusammen und sein Deck löste sich in Staub auf. Dann erklärte der Sprecher der Mumien, man hätte das ursprüngliche Deck des Zugführers auseinander genommen und moderne Karten wie den Mystischen Raumtaifun aus dem letzten Duell zu den auf Mumien basierenden Karten in den eigenen Decks hinzugefügt. Er bezeichnete dieses erste Duell als Testlauf und forderte Trust nun selbst heraus. Er, Theran, sei ein Duellant am Hofe Hateps gewesen und zwar ein sehr guter. Man könne ihn nicht bezwingen. Trust vs Theran Wieder durfte Theran anfangen #Theran: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Trust: Jurassier-Velo (1700ATK), greift verdecktes Monster an: Sandmensch (1500DEF) wird zerstört und beschwört drei Sand-Spielmarken (1000ATK), die in Angriffsposition bleiben müssen und nicht geopfert werden können #Theran: Dumme Mumie (1700ATK); aktiviert permanente Zauberkarte Antike Gesellschaft: alle seine Monster erhalten 100ATK für jedes Monster auf seiner Spielfeldseite (momentan +400; Mumie: 2100ATK; Sand: 1400ATK); Dumme Mumie zerstört Jurassier-Velo (Trust: 7600LP), der durch seinen Effekt Jurassier-Monoloth (1500ATK, darf alle gegn. Monster einmal angreifen) aus dem Deck beschwört #Trust: Mystischer Raum-Taifun zerstört verdeckte Falle; Rüstet Monoloth mit Reptilianischer Zorn aus (+800ATK -> 2300ATK; Typ Reptil); beschwört Panzerhandschuh-Krieger; Monoloth greift die erste Sand-Spielmarke (1400ATK) an und zerstört sie, wodurch alle Gegner 100ATK verlieren, dann die nächste (1300ATK) und die letzte (1200ATK), woraufhin die Mumie auch nur noch 1700ATK hat (Theran: 5000LP); Monoloth zerstört die Mumie (Theran: 4400LP); Panzerhandschuh-Krieger direkt (Theran: 4000LP); Synchronisiert die beiden Monster zu Gaia-Ritter die Kraft der Erde (2600ATK); Falle verdeckt #Theran: Monster verdeckt; zwei Fallen verdeckt #Trust: Magna-Drache (1400ATK), Theran aktiviert Pharaos Fallgrube (wenn ein Monster beschworen wird, werden seine ATK halbiert und der Gegner erhält die Grund-ATK als Schaden; Trust: 6200LP; Magnadrache: 700ATK); Gaia zerstört verdeckte Dumme Mumie, Theran aktiviert Rache des Pharao (muss bei der ersten Zerstörung eines Monsters aktviert werden, bei der sie aktiviert werden darf; Bei Kampf: Besitzer des zerstörenden Monsters erhält 100 Schaden für jede Karte, die sich momentan in seinem Deck befindet (bei Trust: 32); Bei Effekt: dies wird auf Besitzer des zerstörten Monsters angewandt; Trust: 3000LP); Magnadrache direkt (Theran: 3300LP; Magna-Drache: 900ATK); Synchronisier beide Monster zu Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler (3000ATK) #Theran: Finales Duell (beide Spieler dürfen ein Monster Stufe vier beschwören; alle Monster, die vorher auf dem Feld waren, dürfen in diesem Zug nicht angreifen; wenn möglich müssen die beschworenen Monster miteinader kämpfen): ruft Dumme Mumie (1700ATK), Trust ruft Felsbrockenkrieger (1800ATK); Blitzeinschlag, Trust kontert mit Straße zum Sternenlicht (annuliert den Effekt und beschwört einen Sternenstaubdrachen (2500ATK)); Falle verdeckt #Trust: Falle verdeckt; Felsbrockenkrieger zerstört Mumie (Theran: 3200LP); Sternenstaubdrache direkt (Theran: 700LP); Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler direkt, Theran aktiviert Umleitungs-Labyrinth (halbiert seine Lebenspunkte, um den Angriff zu annullieren und Trust Schaden in Höhe der Grund-ATK des Angreifers zuzufügen) also einen wesentlich schlechteren Magischen Zylinder (Theran: 350LP; Trust: 0LP) Also verliert Trust nach einem kurzen aber ereignisreichen Duell, das er eigentlich dominiert hat. Theran packt ihn und seine Mumien fesseln ihn in Leinen. Eskalation der Kämpfe Darauf reagierte ein Beamter, indem er aus Wut eine Mumie zerschoss, woraufhin das gegenseitige Zurückdrängen in einen offenen Kampf ausartete. Nach kurzer Zeit erschoss ein Offizier aus der Leitung des Sicherheitsdienstes einen Senftenträger und befahl die Gefangennahme der sonstigen Maskierten. Die Senfte kippte um, doch die Träger stabilisierten sie schnell auf dem Boden und Theran stieg hinein und beruhigte den Pharao. Daraufhin befahl Domino, die Kämpfe einzustellen. Dies begrüßten Therans Leibwächter und gaben die selbe Anweisung an die Mumien. Matip Matip war ein direkter Nachkomme Hateps. Eigentlich wollte man dies erst nach der Machtergreifung tun, aber als Entschädigung für diese Demütigung forderte der Pharao, dass man ihm diesen Mann brachte. Er war aus Sabaku no Kuni gekommen und hatte in Domino Verbrechen begangen, weshalb er in Capital Citys Gefängnis saß. Sofort machte sich der Direktor persönlich auf den Weg und brachte den Häftling in schweren Eisenketten her. Dann forderte man noch den Schützen, der den Senftenträger getötet hatte. Dieser ging freiwillig und gegen die Anweisung von Captain Green, dem der König den Oberbefehl übertragen hatte, während Trust noch verhindert war, zu den Leibwachen des Theran, die auch momentan die Verhandlungen führten. Matip wurde entkettet und man gab ihm das Deck des Chiefs. Nun verlangte er Rache: Er wollte sich mit dem Direktor im Duell messen. Würde er verlieren, könnte er seinen Ahnen überreden, wieder zu verschwinden. Wenn er aber gewinnt, müsse der Direktor im Zug angekettet werden. Dieser nahm an, bestand allerdings darauf, anfangen zu dürfen. Matip vs Direktor #Direktor: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Matip: Monster verdeckt; 2 Fallen verdeckt #Direktor: opfert verdeckte Wand der Illusionen für Beschwörungsreaktor-SK (2000ATK), zerstört verdecktes Monster; Falle verdeckt #Matip: beschwört Strahlende Pixie (300ATK; 800 Schaden durch SK -> Matip: 7200LP); aktiviert verdecktes Letztes Angebot (500LP für erneute Normalbeschwörung); beschwört Empfängerkrieger (1600ATK/Stufe 3; Matip: 6700LP); beschwört Bugrtor (0ATK/Stufe 5/Pixie als Tribut; Matip: 6200LP); sychnroniersiert beide Monster zu Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler; 2 Fallen verdeckt; Direktor aktiviert Schwerkraftbindung (Monster ab Stufe 4 oder höher dürfen nicht angreifen); Erzunterweltler hat nicht angegriffen und zerstört sich somit durch seinen Effekt selbst, doch Matip aktiviert Rache per Fernzünder und zerstört stattdessen Beschwörungsreaktor-SK; Falle verdeckt #Direktor: Monster verdeckt #Matip: Erzunterweltler zerstört sich jetzt doch selbst #Direktor: Flippt Genex-Überwacher (1400ATK/Stufe 4); beschwört Neo-Weltraum Air Hummingbird (800ATK/Stufe3/+500LP für jede gegn. Handkarte); aktiviert Hummingbirds Effekt (Direktor: 8500LP); beide Monster direkt (Matip: 4500LP) #Matip: Jurassier-Monoloph (1500ATK), zerstört Air Hummingbird (Direktor: 7800LP); greift Genex an, Direktor aktiviert Fähigkeitserbe (Genex: 1900ATK), Monoloph wird zerstört (Matip: 4100LP); Letztes Angebot: Monster verdeckt (Matip: 3600LP) #Direktor: Gerümpersychronisierer (1300ATK/Stufe 3); Genex (1400ATK) greift verdeckten Panzerhandschuh-Krieger (1600DEF) an (Direktor: 7600LP) #Matip: Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Schwerer Sturm zerstört alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten; Wiedergeburt ruft Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler; dieser zerstört Panzerhandschuhkrieger und damit durch seinen Effekt auch das verdeckte Monster; Genex und Gerümpel direkt (Matip: 900LP) #Matip: Felsbrockenkrieger (1800ATK), zerstört Gerümpel (Direktor: 7100LP) #Direktor: Erbarungsloser Plünderer (1600ATK); Synchronisiert Plünderer und Genex zu Eisenkettendrache (2500ATK), zerstört Felsbrockenkrieger (durch dessen Effekt kein Kampfschaden und 2 Fels-Spielmarken: 0DEF); Erzunterweltler zerstört eine Marke und durch seinen Effekt die andere #Matip: Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Falle verdeckt; Eisenkettendrache zerstört verdeckten Jurassier-Velo (1000DEF), der durch seinen Effekt ein weiteres Exemplar seiner selbst aus dem Deck beschwört, das der Erzunterweltler vernichtet, sodass Jurassier-Monoloph (1500ATK) beschworen werden kann #Matip: Direktor aktiviert Geringer Goblin Beamter (Matip verliert in jeder seiner Standby-Phasen 500LP -> Matip: 400LP); aktivert Megandandler (eigentlich vom Zugführer; bei weniger LP verdoppeln sich die ATK von Monoloph (3000ATK), der bekanntlich jedes Monster einmal angreifen darf); rüstet ihn zusätzlich mit Reptilianischer Zorn (3800ATK, Typ Reptil) aus; zerstört Eisenkettendrache (Direktor: 5800LP); zerstört Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler (Direktor: 5000LP) #Direktor: beendet seinen Zug sofort #Matip: Geringer Goblin-Beamter wird aktiviert (Matip: -100LP) Matip hat mit diesem Deck deutlich länger ausgehalten als Trust. Aber leider hat er das Blatt zu spät gewendet und somit doch verloren. Hätte er keinen Effekt-Schaden im letzten Zug erhalten, hätte er dank der wirklich deutlichen Feldherrschaft vielleicht sogar noch gewinnen können. Immerhin hat er zwei mächtige Drachen und einen Reaktor überwunden. Matips Reaktion Wie versprochen ging Matip nun in die Senfte, um seinen Ahnen zu überreden. Doch er kahm gefesselt wieder heraus, gefolgt von Theran. Der Pharao sei von dieser Niederlage beschämt. Mittlerweile waren übrigens alle angeschossenen Mumien wieder aufgestanden. Anscheinend konnte man sie nicht so einfach töten wie Menschen. Theran aber übergab Trusts Deck seiner Leibwache. Er nahm nur den Megawandler heraus. Man verkündete, Matip sei kein offizieller Repräsentant und drohte, die Kämpfe wieder aufzunehmen. Doch der Direktor konnte Theran zu einem Duell überreden. Direktor vs Theran #Direktor: Neo-Weltraum Air Hummingbird (800ATK; 500LP für jede gegn. Handkarte), Effekt (Direktor: 10500LP); 5 Fallen verdeckt #Theran: Dumme Mumie + Ägyptische Klinge (2300ATK), greift Hummingbird an, Direktor aktiviert Mauer des enthüllenden Lichts (Theran darf nicht mehr unter 5000ATK angreifen; Direktor: 5500LP); zwei Fallen verdeckt; Direktor aktiviert Feierliche Wünsche (500LP in jeder Draw Phase) #Direktor: Zieht (Direktor: 6000LP); beschwört weiteren Hummingbird (Theran hat 3 Handkarten), aktiviert beide Effekte (Direktor: 9000LP) #Theran: Blitzeinschlag (wirft Dumme Mumie ab, zerstört beide Hummingbirds); Mystischer Raum-Taifun zerstört Mauer des enthüllenden Lichts; Mumie greift an, Direktor aktiviert Sakuretsu-Rüstung und zerstört Mumie; Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Zieht (9500LP); Monster verdeckt #Theran: Dumme Mumie (1700ATK), greift verdeckten Geister-Sensenmann (200DEF) an (kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden #Direktor: Zieht (10000LP); Angriffsungeheuer (1900ATK), zerstört Mumie (Theran: 8800LP) #Theran: Rüstet Geister-Sensenmann mit Ägyptische Klinge aus, der sich somit durch seinen eigenen Effekt zerstört; Falle verdeckt; Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Zieht (10500LP) Falle verdeckt; Angriffsungeheuer greift verdeckte Karte an: Palastwache des Pharao (2000DEF; Direktor: 10300LP) #Theran: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Direktor: Zieht (10800LP); Genex-Überwacher (1400ATK; Empfänger); Synchronisiert seine beiden Monster zu Windmühlengenex (2000ATK + 300 für jede verdeckte Falle auf dem Feld (6) => 3800ATK), zerstört Palastwache, Theran aktiviert Rache des Pharao (Direktor: 7900LP), Palastwache zerstört durch ihren Effekt Feierliche Wünsche (Genex: 3500ATK) #Theran: Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Grabwächters Diener (Theran muss die oberste Karte seines Decks abwerfen, um anzugreifen); Genex zerstört verdeckten Sandmensch (1500DEF) und drei Sand-Spielmarken (je 1000ATK) werden beschworen; Lähmende Kette (300 Schaden für jede vom Deck entfernte Karte) #Theran: Flippt verdeckte Palastwache des Pharao (1500ATK); Ritual für die Krokodile (opfert Monster, die zusammen die gleiche oder eine höhere ATK haben, wie ein Monster des Gegners, das dann zerstört wird): opfert Palastwache und zwei Spielmarken, um Genex zu zerstören; Direktor aktiviert Gleichzeitiger Verlust (beide werfen oberste Karte ihres Decks ab; Theran: 8500LP); Direktor aktiviert verdeckten Ruf der Gejagten um geraden Abgeworfenen Beschwörugnsreaktor SK wiederzubeleben (2000ATK); aktiviert Ersatz durch Leben: Marke wird zerstört, stattdessen wird Kleine Mumie (1000ATK) aus dem Deck beschworen, die dem Direktor durch ihren Effekt 500 Schaden für jede Mumie auf dem Friedhof (3) zufügt (Direkor: 6400LP), nimmt aber durch SK Schaden für die Beschwörung (Theran: 7700LP); opfert Kleine Mumie für Berserker-Mumie (1800ATK + 100 für jede Mumie auf dem Friedhof (4) => 2200ATK), die zwei Mal angreifen darf; erster Angriff (1 Karte weg: noch eine Kleine Mumie => Berserker: 2300ATK; Theran: 7400LP) wird von SK abgefangen; zweiter Angriff zerstört SK (Direktor: 6100LP) und eine Karte weg (Theran: 7100LP) #Direktor: Wiedergeburt ruft Windmühlen-Genex zurück (3 Karten verdeckt => 2900ATK); zerstört Berserker (Theran: 6500LP) #Theran: Ritual der Pharaonen entfernt drei Dumme Mumien aus dem Spiel, um Riesenmumie zu beschwören (3200ATK), die den Genex zerstört (Direktor: 5700LP; Theran legt eine weitere Kleine Mumie von seinem Deck auf den Friedhof; Theran: 6200LP) #Direktor: Verräterische Schwerter (keine Angriffe für 3 Züge von Theran) #Theran: tut nichts #Direktor: Monster verdeckt #Theran: Wiederverwerter (1000ATK) gibt ihm zufällige Karte vom Friedhof oben auf sein Deck (Ritual der Pharaonen), um ihm 500LP zu schenken (Theran: 6800LP) #Direktor: Monster verdeckt #Theran: opfert Wiederverwerter für Hofmeier des Pharao (1700ATK), der durch seinen Effekt jeden Zug ATK erhält; Ende (Verräterische Schwerter zerstört) #Direktor: Hofmeiers Effekt (2000ATK); Eisenkettenschlange (800ATK) rüstet Riesenmumie aus wie Union-Monster aus und nimmt ihr ATK (Riesenmumie: 2400ATK); Flippt Eisenketten-Spule (1100ATK/Stufe 3/Empfänger) und Die Herrin der Wichte (0ATK/Stufe 3); synchronisiert beide Monster zu Eisenketten-Drache (2500ATK/Stufe 6), der die Riesemumie zerstört (Theran: 6700LP) und den Gegner 3 Karten vom Deck abwerfen lässt (Theran: 6400LP); zerstörte Eisenketten-Schlange lässt ihn zudem eine Karte für jede Stufe des ausgerüsteten Monsters (10) abwerfen (Theran: 6100LP); Theran hat noch 8 Karten im Deck #Theran: Zieht (noch 7 Karten); aktiviert erneut Ritual der Pharaonen, entfernt 3 Kleine Mumien, um Totengott (3000ATK + 50 für jede Karte im Friedhof (30) => 4500ATK), entfernt durch seinen Effekt aber alle anderen Monster auf der Spielfeldseite aus dem Spiel; zerstört Eisenkettendrache (Direktor: 3700LP), Karte wurde abgeworfen (Theran: 5800LP/6 Karten) #Direktor: Topf der Gier: Zieht 2 Karten; Spalt zerstört Totengott; Goblin Angriffstrupp (2300ATK), direkt (Theran: 3500LP) #Theran: Zieht (5 Karten) Ritter des Pharao (1500ATK, zwei Angriffe); zerstört Goblin (Theran: 4 Karten, 3200LP), direkt (Theran: 3 Karten, 2900LP; Direktor: 2200LP); Direktor aktiviert Geringer Goblin Beamter (Theran in jeder seiner Standby-Phasen 500 Schaden wenn LP unter 3000) #Direktor: Monster verdeckt #Theran: Zieht (2 Karten, 2400LP); aktiviert Steinbruch Pyramide (12 Karten vom Friedhof werden ins Deck gemischt, zieht 3 Karen => 11 Karten im Deck/Direktor: 20 Karten im Deck); Ritter des Pharao + Ägyptische Klinge (2000ATK, zwei Angriffe); erster Angriff (Theran: 10 Karten, 2100LP), zerstört verdeckte Wand der Illusionen (1850DEF), Ritter wandert zurück auf die Hand, Klinge zerstört #Direktor: Erzunterweltler Abfänger (1400ATK, Theran muss 500LP für Angriff zahlen) #Theran: Zieht (9 Karten, 1600LP) Ritter des Pharao (1500ATK), greift Abfänger an (Theran: 800LP, 8 Karten), zerstört ihn (Direktor: 2100LP); zweiter Angriff (Theran: 500LP, 7 Karten) direkt (Direktor: 600LP) und erhält LP durch Effekt des Ritters (100 für jedes Monster nach direktem Angriff => Theran: 600LP); Falle verdeckt #Direktor: Waffenstillstand (500 Schaden für jedes Effektmonster) verdeckt #Theran: Zieht (6 Karten, 100LP), aktiviert Rache aus dem Grab (entfernt Totengott aus dem Spiel und fügt Direktor 100 Schaden für jede Stufe (10) zu => Direktor: -400LP) Commander White Nun wollte man auch den Direktor in seine Gewalt bringen, aber der Sicherheitsdienst konnte Therans Leibwächter, die den Mann ergreifen wollten, mit gezogenen Waffen davon abbringen. Theran erklärte, man solle die Bedingungen akzeptieren, um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden. Doch endlich tauchte Commander White mit seiner Spezial-Truppe auf und die militärische Überlegenheit des Sicherheitsdienstes war offenbar. Als der Direktor vorsichtig ein paar Schritte von Theran weg machte, kam ein Leuchten aus Hateps Senfte. Ein glühendes antikes Schriftzeichen tauchte auf der Stirn des Direktors auf. Eine Mumie hob nun den Zugführer auf und riss ihm die Hüllen vom Gesicht. Hier konnte man gut die verkohlte Spur dieses Zeichens erkennen. Er forderte den Kommander Rex Kondo zu einem Duell auf. Theran erklärte, dass der Direktor bei einer Niederlage zurückkehren dürfe und anders als der Zugführer diese Aktion unbeschadet überstehen könnte. Aber würde Kondo verlieren, müsste seine Spezial-Einheit wieder verschwinden. Captain Green lehnte ab, aber White erkannte seine Autorität nicht an und ging auf die Herausforderung ein. König Domino akzeptierte dies. Direktor vs Rex Der Direktor nahm sich das Recht heraus, anzufangen. #Direktor: Erzunterweltler Abfänger (1400ATK, Rex muss 500LP zahlen, um anzugreifen); 3 Zauber/Fallen verdeckt #Rex: Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Falle verdeckt; Abfänger greift Jurawunderei (2000DEF) an (Direktor: 7400LP) #Rex: opfert Ei für Finsterer Driceratops, greift an (Rex: 7500LP), Direktor aktiviert Sakuretsu-Rüstung #Direktor: Geister-Sensenmann (300ATK), direkt (Rex: 7200LP), Rex muss 1 Karte abwerfen; Abfänger direkt (Rex: 5800LP) #Rex: Blitzeinschlag zerstört die Monster; Schwarzer Veloki (1800ATK +400 wenn angreift/ -400 wenn angegriffen wird); Direktor aktiviert angsteinjagendes Gebrüll (keine Angriffe möglich) #Direktor: Genex-Überwacher (1400ATK); Feindkontrolle dreht Veloki in Verteidigung (300DEF); Genex zerstört Veloki #Rex: Taucht zwei Handkarten durch Magischer Hammer gegen neue; Hyper Hammerkopf (1500ATK), greift Genex an, Direktor aktiviert Mauer des enthüllenden Lichts (Direktor: 3500LP, Rex darf nicht mit weniger als 4000ATK angreifen) #Direktor: Angriffsungeheuer (1900ATK), zerstört Hyper (Rex: 5400LP), kehrt auf die Hand zurück; Genex direkt (Rex: 4000LP) #Rex: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Direktor: 2 Fallen verdeckt; Angriffsungeheuer (1900ATK), zerstört verdeckten Gilasaurus; Genex direkt (Rex: 2600LP); Synchronisiert beide Monster zu Windmühlen-Genex (2000ATK + 300 für jede verdeckte Falle (3) => 2900ATK) #Rex: Monster verdeckt #Direktor: Goblin Angriffstrupp (2300ATK), zerstört verdeckten Kabazaulus (1500DEF), dreht sich in Verteidigung (0DEF); Genex direkt (Rex: 2500LP) #Rex: Fossile Grabung holt ihm einen Dino der Stufe 6 oder niedriger auf die Hand; aktiviert verdeckten Überlebensinstikt: entfernt 6 Dinos vom Friedhof für je 400LP (Rex: 4900LP); Beschwört Tyranno Infinit (1000ATK für jeden entfernten Dino => 6000ATK; darf also angreifen), zerstört Genex (Direktor: 800LP) #Direktor: Monster verdeckt #Rex: Infinit zerstört Goblin #Direktor: Verräterische Schwerter (Rex darf 3 Züge nicht angreifen) #Rex: tut nichts #Direktor: Spalt zerstört Infinit; Flippt Gerümperlsynchronisierer (1300ATK), direkt (Rex: 1200LP) #Rex: Blitzeinschlag zerstört Gerümpelsynchronisierer, wirft Babycerasaurier ab, der 2. Tyranno Infinit ruft #Direktor: Falle verdeckt #Rex: Dimensionsriss (alle zerstörten Monster ab jetzt aus dem Spiel); Ende (Verräterische Schwerter zerstört) #Direktor: Falle verdeckt #Rex: Schwarzer Veloki (1800ATK); Fossile Grabung; opfert Veloki für Finsterer Driceratops (2400ATK), Veloki aus dem Spiel (Infinit: 7000ATK); Direktor aktiviert Schwerkraftbindung (kein Monster Stufe 4 oder höher darf angreifen) und Waffenstillstand (Rex: 200LP) #Direktor: Wiedergeburt ruft alten Tyranno Infinit (7000ATK) #Rex: Scherer Sturm zerstört alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld; Tyranno Infinits zerstören sich gegenseitig; Driceratops direkt So hat Rex ganz knapp gewonnen. Der Direktor persönlich hätte mit Waffenstillstand aber noch gewartet, bis ein drittes Effektmonster (in diesem Fall der wiederbelebte Dino) aufs Feld gekommen wäre. Dann hätte er durch die 1500 Schaden gewonnen, die der Effekt angerichtet hatte. Doch die Kontrolle durch Hatep machte ihn anscheinend zu einem schlechteren Duellanten. Kampf mit Theran Nun, da er zu Theran durchgedrungen war, forderte der Commander, dass man sich ergebe. Militärisch sei der Sicherheitsdienst den Mumien überlegen. Wenn es sein müsse, würde man sie entfernen. Gleichzeitig wurde die Evakuierung aller Zivilisten aus dem Stadtviertel sowie die Räumung und Umstellung des Bahnhofsplatzes abgeschlossen. Theran forderte ein letztes Duell. Danach würde er sich tatsächlich ergeben. Aber er wollte gegen Kondo antreten. Bei einer Niederlage würden sie zurück nach Sabaku fahren und sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Bei einem Sieg Therans müsste Rex dem gesamten Sicherheitsdienst den Abzug befehlen. Dieser sagte zu. #Theran: Dumme Mumie + Ägyptische Klinge (2200ATK); 2 Fallen verdeckt #Rex: Zwei mal Gilasaurus (je 1400ATK) als Spezialbeschwörung; Dimensionsriss (Monster aus dem Spiel statt auf den Friedhof); Große Evolutionspille (3 Züge Dinos ohne Tribut) für die er einen Gilasaurus opfert; Ultimativer Tyranno (3000ATK), greift Mumie an; Theran aktiviert Falle in der Waffenkammer (opfert Ausrüstungskarte, um angreifendes Monster zu zerstören): opfert Ägyptische Klinge (Mumie: 1700ATK) um Tyranno aus dem Spiel zu entfernen (Dimensionsriss) #Theran: Dumme Mumie (1700ATK), greift Gilasausrus an, Rex aktiviert Magischer Armschild, um den Angriff auf die andere Mumie umzulenken (beide zerstört) #Rex: Schwarzer Tyranno (2600ATK), direkter Angriff, Theran aktiviert Friedensbefehl (keine Angriffe in diesem Zug) #Theran: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Rex: Finsterer Driceratops (2400ATK); Schwarzer Tyranno greift durch Effekt direkt an (Theran: 5400LP); Driceratops zerstört verdeckte Dumme Mumie (700DEF) und fügt durch Effekt Differenz als Kampfschaden zu (Theran: 3700LP); Gilasaurus will direkt angreifen, Theran aktiviert "Virus - Fluch des Pharao" (entfernt alle Dummen Mumien vom Friedhof aus dem Spiel, um alle Dinos auf dem Spielfeld zu zerstören) #Theran: Ritter des Pharao (1500ATK), zwei Mal direkt (Rex: 5000LP; Theran: 3800LP); 2 Fallen verdeckt; Ende: Evolutionspille wird zerstört #Rex: Tyranno Infinit (5000ATK für 5 entfernte Dinos), greift Ritter an, Theran aktiviert Umleitungs-Labyrinth, zahlt die Hälfte seiner LP (Theran: 1650LP) und annulliert den Angriff und fügt Rex Schaden in Höhe der Grund-ATK des angreifenden Monsters zu, dessen Grund-ATK (5000) aber durch seinen Effekt festgelegt werden (Rex: 0LP) Rex hat extrem mächtige Monster aufgeboten, die zwar zerstört wurden, aber deren Existenz Schaden hinterlassen hatte und die für eine noch stärkere Kreatur genutzt wurden. Der Tyranno Infinit hatte genug ATK um beide Spieler auszulöschen. Und genau diese enorme Kraft wurde Kondo zum Verhängnis. Folgen des Duells mit Hatep Sofort Rex Kondo von seinem Amt des Commander White suspendiert. Dies unterstütze der König, der Oberbefehlshaber Cpt. Green und die gesamte verbliebene Leitung. Auch die Inhaber der Union wurden angerufen und sie stimmten zu. Also hatte er keine Befehlsgewalt mehr und konnte sein Versprechen unverschuldet nicht mehr einlösen. Er selbst hatte dies nicht geplant, sondern Green hatte es sich kurzfristig erdacht. Ein Offizier aus der Leitung wurde mit der Leitung der Spezialeinheit betraut. Der Stellvertreter informierte ihn nun über die Anwesenheit von Kriegsmaschinen. Gleichzeitig kam die Meldung rein, dass sich die Krise herumgesprochen hätte und in Annahme der Abwesenheit des Sicherheitsdienstes die Kriminalität steigen würde. Green ordnete eine Verschärfung der Maßnahmen durch die im Land verteilten Beamten an und der König erhöhte die Strafen für Verbrechen und Befugnisse der Sicherheitskräfte, indem er den Ausnahmezustand ausrief. Er ließ den Kriminellen sogar mit dem Eingreifen des richtigen Militärs drohen. Krieg gegen Mumien Theran erklärte, man würde den Bruch der Vereinbarungen nicht hinnehmen und verschwand in der Senfte. Seine Leibwächter sprachen nun mit Green und kündigten Sanktionen an. Er versuchte, weiter zu verhandeln, aber blieb erfolglos. Als Theran heraus kam, bedeutete er den Senftenträgern und Leibwächtern, sich mit ihm in einen Spalier zu stellen. Nun kam auch Hatep aus der Senfte. Er ließ Matip und den gefangenen Offizier hinrichten und die Karte Megawandler zerreißen. Sofort drohte Green mit Kämpfen, wenn man sich nicht ergebe. Die Leibwächter und Senftenträger würden aus Domino ausgewiesen werden, Hatep und Theran erwarte ein Prozess und die Mumien müssen auch verschwinden. Hatep sah die Drohung als Beleidigung an und befahl den Mumien, die Feinde zu töten. Nun begannen die Sicherheitsleute erneut, mit ihren Hand-Waffen auf Mumien zu feuern, die sich aber weiter als nur schwer zu töten zeigten und mit bloßer Körperkraft einige Beamte ermordeten. Da durchzogen mehrere laute Knalle die Hauptstadt, die Einschläge und Explosionen waren überall zu hören, alles hielt inne. Die Panzer der Spezialeinheit hatten mitten in die Mumien geschossen. Nun flogen auch Kampfflugzeuge und Helikopter über das Schlachtfeld. Bald hörte die Ehrfurcht auf und die Kämpfe gingen weiter. Aus den Hubschraubern feuerte man mit Maschiengewehren und warf Granaten ab, die Flugzeuge hatten feste Geschütze und Bomben. In einem Maneuver wurde auch der Zug zerstört, bis man bemerkte, dass sich dort gefangene Zivilisten befanden. Mittlerweile waren auch die umliegenden Viertel evakuiert worden und dem Großteil der Stadt war die Flucht empfohlen worden. Der König wurde auch aus der Nähe des Kampfes gebracht. Hatep, Theran und ein Leibwächter holten Duel Disks heraus und beschworen ihre Monster. Und Hatep konnte sie tatsächlich zum Leben erwecken. Die Dumme Mumie war nur ein normaler Mitstreiter, aber die Riesenmumie richtete hohen Schaden an, bis sie von einem Panzer erledigt wurde. Inhaber Bald trafen aber auch Pegasus und Kaiba ein und verboten den Beschuss und ließen die Luftwaffe abziehen. So konnte der Sicherheitsdienst vorrücken und die wenigen verbliebenen Mumien bekämpfen. Sie wollten nicht die unglaubliche militärische Macht der Union beweisen, da sie vom Staat nicht als Gefahr eingestuft werden wollten. Doch da beschwor Hatep den Totengott, der alle anderen Monster vernichtete, aber auch Beamte durch seine bloße Präsenz sterben ließ. Die beiden Inhaber der Union forderten Theran und Hatep zu einem Doppel-Duell heraus: Zwei gegen zwei. Durch den Kaibas Aufgebot an mächtigen Drachen und vor allem seinem weißen und Pegasus' Toon-Kreaturen wurden tatsächlich beide antiken Duellanten in die Knie gezwungen. Denn langsam war klar geworden, dass alle nur das selbe Deck mit wiederkehrenden Kombinationen nutzten. Außerdem konnte Pegasus Therans Gedanken lesen und so seine verdeckten Karten und Strategien erfahren. Bei Hatep funktionierte diese Magie nicht. Er versuchte sogar, mit seiner antiken Magie die Inhaber zu vernichten, aber das Milleniumsauge benutzte wesentlich stärkere antike Magie und Hateps Seele wurde auf eine Spielkarte von Pegasus verbannt. Die Mumien zerfielen zu Staub und die Leibwächter begingen Selbstmord. Befreiung Die restlichen Gefangenen aus dem Zug wurden befreit. Einer von ihnen war Dragan, ein ehemaliger Duellant aus Domino, den man lange vermisst hatte. Er zog zeitweise nach Capital City, um dort beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Der verwüstete Bereich um den Bahnhof wurde auf Kosten des Landes wieder aufgebaut und die Handelsbeziehungen zu Sabaku durch Verhandlungen erneut gefestigt. Die gefallenen Beamten wurden durch Rekrutierung ersetzt und ehrenvoll in ihrer Heimat bestattet. Auf dem Bahnhofsplatz baute man ihnen ein Denkmal. Die Kosten, die beim Sicherheitsdienst für den Einsatz angefallen waren, übernahm die Union vollständig. Eigentlich war sie nur zur Deckung der Hälfte verpflichtet gewesen. Ihre Landesmeisterschaft, die schon lange geplant war, wollte sie trotzdem durchführen. Als Zeichen für die Freude über seine Wiederkehr wurde auch Dragan eingeladen, an der Meisterschaft teilzunehmen. Auch Kinoi, ein anderer vermisster Duellant war zurückgekehrt. Sein Deck hatte man dem Zugführer gegeben und damit war es verschwunden. Trust und sein Deck waren ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. Die Offiziere in der Leitund des Sicherheitsdienstes wurden vollständig ersetzt. Aber derjenige, der Commander White ersetzt hatte, wurde zu dessen Stellvertreter und erhielt einen Heldenorden und andere große Ehren. Rex Kondo erhielt seinen Posten natürlich wieder. Auch Cpt. Green wurde mit einem Heldenorden ausgezeichnet und in einer pompösen Veranstaltung wurde ihm für die Einsatzleitung gedankt. Karten der Diener Hateps Hier eine Übersicht über alle Karten, die benutzt wurden. Namen der Karten fett, entnommene moderne Karten kursiv. Monster (12) *'Dumme Mumie:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 4 Zombie 1700ATK/700DEF *'Gefräßiger Pyramidenhund: '(FINSTERNIS) Stufe 3 Ungeheuer/Effekt Wirf ein Monster von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof ab. Erhöhe die ATK dieser Karte um die Grund-ATK des abgeworfenen Monsters. | 500ATK/0DEF *'Richter des Pharao:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 6 Unterweltler/Effekt Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kann nur als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, indem du ein FINSTERNIS-Monster von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel entfernst. Solange sich diese Karte offen auf deiner Spielfeldseite befindet, darfst du keine Normalbeschwörungen durchführen und keine Monster setzen. Wenn diese Karte mit einem Monster kämpft, dessen ATK niedriger sind als die ATK dieser Karte, füge dem Gegner nach der Schadensberechnung Schaden in Höhe der ATK seines Monsters zu. Wenn diese Karte gegen ein Monster kämpft, dessen ATK höher sind als die ATK dieser Karte, zerstöre das gegnerische Monster vor der Schadensberechnung. Diese Karte kann nicht in die Verteidigungsposition geändert werden. Du erhältst in jeder deiner End-Phasen 1000 Punkte Schaden. | 2000ATK/0DEF *'Totengott:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 10 Unterweltler/Effekt Wenn dieses Monster beschworen wird, zerstöre alle anderen Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite und entferne sie aus dem Spiel. Erhöhe die TK dieser Karte um 50 Punkte für jede Karte auf deinem Friedhof. | 3000ATK/2100DEF *'Sandmensch: '(ERDE) Stufe 3 Feld/Effekt Wenn diese Karte zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, beschwöre drei Sand-Spielmarken (ERDE, Typ Fels, 1000ATK/0DEF) in offene Angriffsposition auf deine Spielfeldseite. Sie können ihre Kampfposition nicht ändern und weder für eine Beschwörung jeglicher Art noch für einen Effekt als Tribut angeboten werden (aber durch Effekte zerstört werden). | 300ATK/1500DEF *'Palastwache des Pharao:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 4 Krieger/Effekt Wenn diese Karte durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, zerstöre eine offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld | 1500ATK/2000DEF *'Kleine Mumie:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 3 Zombie/Effekt Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird, füge den Lifepoints deines Gegners 500 Schaden für jedes Monster in deinem Friedhof zu, dessen Name "Mumie" enthält. | 1000ATK/1000DEF *'Berserker-Mumie:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 5 Zombie/Effekt Diese Karte kann nur als Normalbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn sich diese Karte in Verteidigungsposition befindet, zerstöre sie. Erhöhe die ATK dieser Karte um 100 Punkte für jedes Monster in beiden Friedhöfen, dessen Name "Mumie" enthält. Diese Karte darf je zwei Mal in deiner Battle Phase angreifen. | 1800ATK/0DEF *'Riesenmumie:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 10 Zombie 3200ATK/1800DEF *'Haushälter des Pharao:' (FINSTERNIS) Stufe 5 Krieger/Effekt Einmal pro Spielzug, während der Standby Phase eines beliebigen Spielers, kannst du die ATK dieser Karte um 300 Punkte erhöhen. Tust du dies nicht, sinkt ihre Stufe um 2. Wenn die Stufe dieser Karte auf 0 oder niedriger gesenkt werden würde, zerstöre sie stattdessen. | 1700ATK/500DEF *'Ritter des Pharao: '(FINSTERNIS) Stufe 4 Krieger/Effekt Diese Karte darf in deiner Battle Phase je zwei Mal angreifen. Wenn diese Karte deinem Gegner Schaden durch einen direkten Angriff zufügt, erhöhe deine Lifepoints um 100 Punkte für jedes Monster auf dem Spielfeld. | 1500ATK/500DEF *''Wiederverwerter:'' (ERDE) Stufe 3 Maschine Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Mainphase, wähle eine zufällige Karte aus deinem Friedhof. Wirf eine Münze. Bei Kopf: Lege die Karte oben auf dein Deck. Bei Zahl: Lege die Karte unter dein Deck. Dann erhöhe deine Lifepoints um 500 Punkte. | 800ATK/1000DEF Zauber (13) *'Heer der Katzen:' Wirf eine Karte von deiner Hand ab. Beschwöre vier Katen-Spielmarken (ERDE, Typ Ungeheuer, 500ATK/500DEF) auf deine Spielfeldseite. Zerstöre sie in der Endphase dieses Spielzugs. *'Ägyptische Klinge' +:' Das ausgerüstete Monster erhält 500ATK. Seine Stufe sinkt um 1. *''Abrüstung: ''Zerstöre alle Ausrüstungskarten auf dem Spielfeld. Jeder Spieler, der Karten durch diesen Effekt verloren hat, erhält 1000 Lebenspunkte. *'Ritual der Pharaonen: Entferne drei FINSTERNIS-Monster mit dem selben Namen von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel, um ein beliebiges FINSTERNIS-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung aus deinem Deck auf deine Spielfeldseite zu beschwören. Du darfst es auch verdeckt legen. *'Böser Fluch-Angriff: '''Biete ein offenes FINSTERNIS-Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite als Tribut an, um deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe seiner ATK zuzufügen. *'Antike Gesellschaft''' Permanent:' Erhöhe die ATK aller offenen Monster, die du kontrollierst oder in diesem Duell kontrolliert hast, um 100 Punkte für jedes Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite. *'Finales Duell: Beide Spieler dürfen von ihrer Hand ein Monster der Stufe vier oder niedriger beschwören. Monster, die bei Aktivierung dieser Karte auf dem Spielfeld waren, dürfen in diesem Zug nicht angreifen. Wenn dies in der Battle Phase eines Zuges möglich ist, müssen immer zuerst die beiden durch diesen Effekt beschworenen Monster gegeneinander Kämpfen, auch wenn sie zwischendurch das Spielfeld verlassen haben sollten. *'Ersatz durch Leben:' Wähle eine Monsterspielmarke auf dem Spielfeld. Ihr besitzer muss ein Monster mit den selben ATK (wenn sich die Marke im Angriffsmodus befindet) bzw. DEF (wenn sich die Marke im Verteidigungsmodus befindet) als Spezialbeschwörung von seinem Deck in die Kampfposition der Spielmarke auf eine beliebige Spielfeldseite beschwören (außer wenn bereits alle Monsterkarten-Zonen auf dem Spielfeld belegt sind), wenn sich dieses in seinem Deck befindet. Danach zerstöre die Spielmarke. *'Steinbruch Pyramide: '''Wähle genau 12 Karten in deinem Friedhof; mische sie in dein Deck zurück. Anschließend ziehe 3 Karten. *'Rache aus dem Grab: Entferne ein FINSTERNIS-Monster von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel. Füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe von 100 Punkten mal der Stufe des Monsters zu. *''Megawandler +:'' Solange deine Lifepoints niedriger sind als die deines Gegners, werden die ATK des ausgerüsteten Monsters zum Doppelten seiner Grund-ATK. Solange deine Life Points höher sind, werden die ATK des ausgerüsteten Monsters zur Hälfte seiner Grund-ATK. *''Mystischer Raum-Taifun:'' Wähle 1 Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld; zerstöre die gewählte Karte. *''Blitzeinschlag:'' Wirf 1 Karte von deiner Hand ab. Zerstöre alle offenen Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners. Fallen (6) *'Pharaos Fallgrube: '''Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn dein Gegner ein Monster beschwört (ausgenommen Spezialbeschwörung). Halbiere die ATK des beschworenen Monsters und füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe seiner Grund-ATK zu. Wenn die Grund-ATK des Monsters höher sind als 2500, füge ihm stattdessen 2000 Punkte Schaden zu. {Theran} *'Rache des Pharao: Aktiviere diese Karte, sobald ein Monster zerstört wird. Wenn es durch Kampf zerstört wurde, erhält der Besitzer des Monsters, das im selben Kampf nicht zerstört wurde, 100 Punkte Schaden für jede Karte, die sich momentan in seinem Deck befindet. Wenn beide am Kampf beteiligten Monster zerstört wurden, erhalten beide Spieler 200 Punkte Schaden für jede Karte auf ihrer Hand. Wenn das Monster durch einen Effekt zerstört wurde, erhält der Besitzer des Monsters 100 Punkte Schaden für jede Karte, die sich momentan in seinem Deck befindet. {Theran} *'Umleitungs-Labyrinth:' Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn dein Gegner einen Angriff deklariert. Zahle die Hälfte deiner Lebenspunkte. Der Angriff wird annulliert. Dein Gegner erhält Schaden in Höhe der Grund-ATK des angreifenden Monsters. {Theran} *'Falle in der Waffenkammer:' Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn dein Gegner einen Angriff deklariert, während du mindestens eine offene Ausrüstungs-Zauberkarte kontrollierst. Wähle eine solche Ausrüstungskarte und zerstöre das angreifende Monster. Dann zerstöre die Ausrüstungskarte. {Theran} *'Friedensbefehl:' In diesem Spielzug dürfen keine Monster angreifen. {Theran} *'''Virus - Fluch des Pharao: '''Entferne drei FINSTERNIS-Monster mit dem selben Namen von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel. Wähle dann einen Monster-Typen. Zerstöre alle offenen Monster von diesem Typen auf dem Spielfeld. Kategorie:Domino Country Kategorie:Story (Domino) Kategorie:Sabaku